Sounds
by skyofdestiny
Summary: ummm hihi this is Heero X Trowa XD I think it really is... ummm... the way I write XD well... just read it, I think you'll like it... but remember this was my first ff ever XD please rewview, I'm curious what people think of it (done)


** Sounds… **

The night was clear, the sun had already set, leaving the sky dark and filled with tiny, twinkling stars. The garden was bathed in the light of a full moon and the calm wind made the leaves rustle. Under a tree sat a boy, sighting… thinking about that evening.

Trowa looked around and sighed again… they had all come here, just to relax and to have fun, but…

That evening he had a fight with his beloved Heero… it wasn't a big fight, but he still worried about it, …

Every evening, when they had dinner, they heard all kinds of sounds from the neighbours, Quatre and Wufei. They heard sighing, groaning, moaning, bouncing, and lots more. That evening, it was the same as ever and Trowa had asked Heero if he could make them stop it…

** 1 hour earlier **

"Heero, why can't you make them stop, I can't stand it!" Trowa sat down on his chair, looking at the brown haired boy at the other end of the table.

"Why should I? It's not that bad to hear…" Heero grinned, while looking at the wall, which didn't really keep the noise out. "I'm really curious how they are doing…" He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, with the intention to go look…

"Heero, wait!!!" Trowa ran towards his lover and threw his arms around him, not letting him go to look at the couple next door. "You can't go… Why do you even want to go?"

"Why not? They are noisy, so why not take a look?" Heero looked at the other boy and frowned…

He really loved the brown boy, he couldn't help it, but when he saw him he just wanted to grab him, and take him right there, on the floor, table or whatever what was nearby…

In the past they hadn't been best friends or whatever… But since it was peace again, they had done much great and funny stuff, enough to make them love eachother. The same was apparently with Duo and Sally, but hey, he didn't really care what they did… He only cared what Trowa did or wanted to do…

Slowly he walked towards Trowa and grinned… "Why not try to scream harder than they do?" He licked his cheek and pushed him against the wall.

Trowa moaned "Hmmm… Heero… Stop it" The boy didn't listen and started to pull at Trowa's clothes…

"Heero, stop it already! I didn't dress up like this to get you ripping it off in less than a second!" Trowa looked at Heero and it was clear he was in a bad mood…

"Sorry, I can't help it… It works really stimulating to hear them going on and on, you know… I wonder how long they can go on like this…" He looked at the clock and grinned.

"I'm going to take a look" He gave Trowa a kiss and turned around, starting to walk away…

"Heero, stop it right there!" The green eyed boy yelled.

Surprised as he was, Heero really stopped and turned around… Did the boy have a change of mind? He jumped in the air and ran to Trowa to glomp him and take him right there, even if he had to do it with some force…

boink

"Baka, don't try to glomp me!" Trowa looked down on the other boy, wondering why he'd even stepped aside… Normally he just stood there, waiting to be knocked down by the other boy to make love…

"Why did you step aside? I thought you wanted it to" Heero started to cry softly…

sweatdrop

"What are you doing? You act really weird!" Trowa looked at the other boy and shook his head… "Well, if you want to see them going on that much, use the little spy-hole in the wall…" He walked away, dragging the other boy with him, "…Come on, I'll show you were it is…"

"Ummm… Trowa, may I ask you how you found that hole?" Heero looked at the boy who dragged him away and frowned.

"Simple, I made it…" Trowa answered…

sweatdrop

_Why had he made it if he was so against spying at the neighbours_… Heero asked himself in silence

"Here it is… And when you've seen it … Go tell them that I don't want to hear them anymore!"

The boys looked at each other and Heero sweat dropped for the second time….

"Why are you so bothered by it? They can probably hear us too, you know…" Heero looked through the hole and glared at the other boy… "I can't see them…"he stood up and walked away… "I'm going to look through the window…"

"Heero, wait! Why do you want them to see so badly… Don't you have enough at seeing me!" The other boy screamed…

"Of course I don't have enough at you!" Heero answered without looking back

sweat drop

Well, of course… Trowa knew what kind of pervert Heero sometimes was…. He also knew he couldn't help acting like this, but still… It hurt him really deep… Even though he was totally in love with him and he didn't care as long as he could be with him…

"If you don't have enough at me… You can stay away! You don't have to come back!" The boy screamed and ran outside… Straight to the garden, and collapsed under the tree where he was sitting now, leaving an confused Heero behind him…

sigh

Why couldn't the other boy understand he just wanted him for himself? That he just wanted to have him all day long by his side, and at night and the next day, and the next night and the next day end the next night and so on?

The wind started to blow harder and Trowa felt it pushing and pulling at his clothes and hair… Damn… Even the wind was more sensitive than Heero… Trowa stood up and walked inside… He hadn't expected Heero to be away for this short… But hey… Maybe he'd finally realised that he just wanted him this badly that he could stop when he started… he was just afraid he would get too wild and he wouldn't be able to control himself…

When Trowa came inside he couldn't believe what he saw… the house was full with plushies! and between the plushies stood all kinds of bottles of whiskey, beer, wine, and all other liquor…

"Ow… There, you are!" Trowa looked around and saw Heero standing in the doorway… "Where have you been? I was looking for you all over!"

Heero was wearing a tight, black suit, with in his hand a plushie… why was he dressed like this? The last time he wore that suit was when… Trowa smiled and his mood became much better… The last time he'd worn that suit, was when it was Trowa's birthday… he'd played to be his servant the whole day… And at the end of the day, they had the best sex ever…

"Why are you wearing that suit?" Trowa asked innocently at Heero…

"Hmmm… You seemed angry, I kinda felt sorry…" he grinned and Trowa smiled… Änd I didn't know what to buy, plushies or liquor…" He blushed and held up the plushie in his hand

_He really is cute in that suit…_ Trowa thought by himself

Slowly he walked towards the larger boy and stood on the tips of his toes, bending towards his ears… Damn he could still remember that Heero used to be smaller than him, but he had grown quite a lot… he now had to stand on tip toe to whisper in his ear or to kiss him…

"You know … It's not my birthday today…" He softly whispered to the brown haired Heero, before he licked his ear…

Heero smiled and put his arms around his lover's hips.

"I know…" His smile suddenly transformed into a devil's grin and he pushed Trowa in a corner behind him "But do you know…" He softly whispered back… "Do you know how badly I want to take you right here, right now?"

Slowly he kissed the shocked boy, while he kept him nailed in that little corner with his own body. Suddenly his kiss became so intense that it was hard for Trowa not to moan from pleasure

Instead of kissing his lover back, he pushed him away and pointed to the kitchen…

"I'm hungry…" He said, while rushing to the open kitchen, "Let's get something to eat…"

"Not again! Trowa…" Heero looked at his lover and groaned "Why do you keep running away from me! Jeez man, we're going to get married, what's wrong with some hot steamy long lasting sex!!!"

Trowa looked up and sighed… It was true, they were engaged…For quite some time now… But that wasn't a reason to get all worked up by not having sex for 5 minutes…

"Heero shut up, I'm trying to eat my sandwich!" Trowa said with a glare at the oteher boy

sweat drop

"Trowa!" Suddenly Heero walked towards Trowa and started to shake him by his shoulders, until he thought his head would fall off…

"Hee … ro…sto…op…it…plea…se" Trowa said, while he tried to speak normally. Suddenly his world stood still again, but the grip around his shoulders was still very tight… "Heero, let me go, you're hurting me!"

Heero looked at the smaller boy and he slowly untightened his grip a little, but he didn't let him go…

"Trowa! Please, talk to me!" He said with a really hurt face and the other brown haired boy decided it really was better to talk than to stay here and try to get out of this painful grip… And hey, who knows… Maybe that Heero would really listen for once…

"Alright, let's talk" He answered while he still looked a bit scared… "But not here…" He looked around and made a decision, "We'll talk in the garden…"

** 2 hours later **

Heero opened his eyes… Was it really true? Or was it just a really good dream?

The young boy looked beside him and sighed with a smile… Next to him he saw a huddle naked human… Male flesh and he realised it wasn't just a good dream… It was a great life he had…

He turned on his side, leaning on his arm and looked at the sleeping Trowa. He'd always loved to see him sleeping like this… In normal life Trowa always seemed so tidy, so not perverted… But Heero knew better… He was a really big hypocrite and always acted so differently when they were just with the two of them…

Carefully he swept a little brown lock away to see Trowa's face completely…

Slowly the green eyes opened and the boy smiled happily, seeing the same tenderness for a moment that he had noticed that evening… A tenderness that was rare to find in Heero's eyes…

He remembered it very well… Trowa knew where every kiss was placed, each place that his partner had touched… he remembered it all…

He'd thought that Heero wouldn't just listen while he was talking and he was right… he had told Heero that he didn't like the way he was acting, always trying to spoil the evening by going to look at the neighbours… He'd told him everything that bothered him; the way he looked at Quatre and Wufei, it was always with a little bit more tenderness than the way he looked at him… He was sick of it… And that's why he talked and talked, finishing with the fact that he wanted him so badly but Heero didn't even notice it…

** 1,5 hours earlier **

"So now you're saying that you don't want me to…"

"Don't ignore me, god damn it!" Trowa screamed… They had been talking for an half an hour and he finally had the feeling he could say what was on his mind… But still… He had to do his best not to start crying and to be comforted by the larger boy…

"But Trowa! You …" Heero looked surprised at his brown haired lover and the shock he got was easily seen on his face… "Lately you act as if you don't want me to…"

"To do what? Have sex with me!" Trowa looked at Heero and wondered if it was really that hard to be understood…

"You know what, Heero?" He said with a dark voice "I want you all the time! But every time we're finally home together, you think of something and leave me behind!" He screamed "Since we're engaged, you haven't even given me one present or something! You don't even prepare dinner for me!"

Heero looked at Trowa and started to laugh as if he had heard the funniest thing on earth…

"Not given you a present!" He laughed and tried to control himself while looking at the embarrassed boy in front of him "what do you mean! Damn Trowa, haven't you seen all those plushies and bottles of liquor!" Heero laughed and the green eyed boy glared at his lover, wondering what he meant…

"Haven't you seen them? Are you that blind?" Heero calmed down and smiled at the boy "Damn, and you say you don't get any presents!"

"You mean… Those were for me?" Trowa looked surprised and the blue eyed one couldn't help but to grin at his funny, confused face "…All of them?"

Heero nodded and his grin became a tender smile…

"But you never give me any presents!" Trowa said with tears rolling over his cheeks

The blue eyed boy bowed down over the boy's crying face and gently licked his tears away…

"Never say never Trowa…" He kissed him on his mouth and smiled "Never say never…" Slowly he started to cover his neck and face with all tiny kisses and licks, while his hands stroke the back of his body, making the boy shiver…

Softly, like he held a baby, Heero took Trowa in his arms, making the young boy shiver even more…

Trowa sighed, he was used to the rawer Heero, but he had never thought he could be this gentle and could treat him with this tenderness…

"Here?" Heero looked up and when Trowa saw his blue twinkling eyes he knew enough… "As if you could wait…" He sighed…

Heero grinned and looked deep into Trowa's green eyes.

"I won't be able to wait, no…" He kissed him and the other boy wondered if he'd ever been treated this way before… He didn't care, he liked it, because it was Heero who treated him this way… The fact that it was the blue eyed one made every touch a miraculous feeling and every kiss a breathtaking moment… "I will never be able to wait, not if its you…" Heero mumbled to his lover between a kiss and a lick…

Trowa couldn't stand it and he decided what he was going to do…

"Heero … stop it!" He screamed at a totally confused and distracted Heero

He looked up and said…"I thought you liked it…what's wrong?" A pair of beautiful blue eyes looked at Trowa and made him blush.

"Ummm… I just want to do this a bit differently for once…" He said quietly, trying not to blush anymore

Heero looked at his lover underneath him and rolled on his side, leaning on his arm…"What kind of different thing?" He asked while he hoped for something totally perverted…

"Well… I just want to be on top for once…" Trowa said and smiled a little. Every time, Heero was on top, and he made him really enjoy those moments, but this time he wanted Heero to be enjoyed, the way he made him enjoy their sex…

"Is that all?" Heero frowned and than he laughed "Sorry, can't do…" He rolled himself back on top of the browne and kissed his neck "I don't like beeing crushed under someone, even if it is you…"

sweatdrop

"Heero-chan, please, just once!" Trowa begged, ignoring the offend he just heared "I'll make it really good, long-lasting sex! I promise!" He said with twinkling green eyes…

"Damn… I love it when you beg me…" Heero grinned and attacked his lover with another rain of kisses, licks and bites…

Suddenly he looked up, with pain written all over his face…

"If you don't let me… I will be sure not to release a precious part of your body, Heero…" Trowa said, while biting as hard as he could in one of Heero's ears…

"Alright! Let go!" Heero screamed with anger and the brown haired boy shrieked when Heero suddenly rolled on his butt… this shrieking was a kinda normal reaction, considering he pulled on Trowa's legs and arms to get him on his lap… This kinda looked weird when you saw it from afar…

"Well, anymore questions before we continue?" He asked with a grin on his face

"Nope" the green eyed boy answered while bending down over Heero's soft body

Softly he pushed him down on the ground and started to cover his neck with little bites, then he lowered his head, while kissing his lover on places he knew he liked, constantly encouraged by little sighs and deep moans from the other brown haired boy…

He kissed his stomach and used his tong to explore every part of Heero's body, while his hands stroke his back…

"Trowa, stop playing…! Please…!" He heard from the larger boy who moaned, while trying not to jump up and continue the whole thing with him on top…

"Mmm… Sorry…" The boy answered and continued the licking and biting "No can do…" He mumbled in Heero's soft skin…

Slowly he stroke Heero's legs and for once he was glad the boy didn't like to wear any shorts, slips or whatever…

zip

Heero looked up and moaned, but his moan suddenly transformed into a scream: "DON'T BITE ME, GOD DAMN IT!"

Trowa giggled and continued what he was doing, but this time he used his tong, in stead of his teeth…

"Sorry," the shorter boy said between two licks and a kiss, "I told you before…" He giggled again and softly bit Heero for the second time, but now he acted more carefully… "I'm hungry…"

Heero sighed… it might have been really painful, but if that was the only suffering he would get in return for this… He suddenly decided that if this was the case, Trowa could eat him totally if he wanted…

"Hmmm… Trowa…" Heero mumbled " Don't…Stop…Please…" His voice was soft and Trowa looked up to ask what he had said…

"I said:… DON'T STOP!" The lowest boy screamed when he noticed Trowa did stop and the smaller boy smiled

"Sorry, love…" Then he bowed back to his body and continued what he was doing, plus a little bit extra … to be precisely, he did everything that came into his mind… and that was a lot O.o…

"Whoa…!" Trowa and Heero screamed at the same time, with the last bit of energy left in their bodies.

Tired as he was, Trowa fell down on top of Heero and gave him some last tender kisses, before they fell asleep…

** back to now **

Trowa went red, thinking about what they did that evening… He looked up at Heero, who still looked gentler than normal, pulling him closer for a new rain of kisses…

boink boink

"Whaaaa!… No… Quatre, stop it!"

"Come on you sissy!… Can't you even handle this?"

"You idiot! I'll show you! Let's do this one more time!"

"Yaaaaaay! But this time we're going for love!"

"Is there love with this than?"

"I dunno, I guess there should be…"

"Hmmm… Why not…"

"That's the spirit Wufei, my love will come down on you!"

"No way it will… let's do this…"

"Whoa!"

boink boink

"Whaa!"

boink boink

collective sweatdrop

"Do you still want to go look, Heero?" Trowa asked. He started to wonder himself how they were doing it… And most of all, how they were able to do it all evening, and that for the last few weeks…

really enthusiastic nod nod

"Fine, let's go then…" Trowa answered, laughing with joy because of the happy reaction of his lover…

Together they walked to the neighbours and tried to find the best place to watch their lovely game.

"Hey! Trowa, Heero! Over here, we have great looks from here!" The couple looked around a corner and there they saw Sally and Duo sitting on some chairs... "Why don't you join us?" They said, while Sally climbed up on Duo's lap, constantly smiling and giggling

"Yeah, why not," Heero sat down on the freed chair and patted on his lap, letting Trowa now he could sit down on it...

"So you were watching too?" Trowa said with a little smile on his face because of Heero's nibbling from his neck...

"Yeah, they are more enthusiastic than I'd ever imagined..." Sally said with a grin on her face.

"But we still don't quiet understand why they're doing this... And they don't do it just once… They do it all evening!" Duo joined the conversation...

The party of four looked through the window

collective sweatdrop

_"ah yes… I'm going to…!"_

_"shut up, man, you're ruining my mood…"_

_"whoa…. And… oh… YES!"_

collective sweatdrop

"I'm glad we see what they are doing" Trowa said suddenly

"I thought you didn't like to see what they were doing…" Heero responded between two neck-bites

"Well, I can understand what he means…" Sally said and Duo nodded.

"Yeah, they sound way too dirty… At least… That is when you don't see their game…" he laughed

The others looked at him and nodded. Together they looked through the window for a last time, just in time to see both Quatre and Wufei collapsing on their bed, completely tired out…

_"It takes way too much energy…!" Wufei complained to Quatre, but the other boy was already fast asleep and didn't respond…"Damn you, always wanting to play these games with me… And not just once… No… You want to play all the time, all week long!"_

Duo looked at the others and sweatdropped, while sighing…"It really is better not just to listen…"

Sally leaned back to be embraced by the boy and said "Damn… I didn't know they had that much energy."

"Well, it seems they're tibred out right now… Let's get some sleep…" Trowa said to Heero with a little inviting smile.

"Hmmm… but I'm not tired jet" Heero said before looking at his green eyed lover… at the moment he saw his face he suddenly changed his mind…"But I guess we could go…" He said with a smile they all knew all too well…

The couple stood up, greeted the others and walked to their room…

"We'd better get some sleep too" The other couple said to each other and they both followed Heero's and Trowa's example, walking to a nearby room, hand in hand…

_Quatre and Wufei slept both very well, tired from their games and sleeping like new-born baby's…_

_In their room the light was still on, leaving their new, brilliant ping-pong table to be seen… while they both rested from their 68th ping-pong match of that evening…totally worn out, deeply asleep…_


End file.
